Reminiscence
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Matt is still alive after Mello has unfortunately passed away. This is his reflection on his best friend as he sits in a cathedral, a place Mello talked very positively about. Matt faces his feelings and his memories underneath the gaze of the crucifix.


Reminiscence by blackdragonflower

Summary: Matt is still alive after Mello has unfortunately passed away. This is his reflection on his best friend as he sits in a cathedral, a place Mello talked very positively about. Matt faces his feelings and his memories underneath the gaze of eyes from the crucifix and the ones in the stained glass windows. It seemed like just yesterday when they were both together...

Matt and Mello belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: From Matt's POV

---

Mello...

The usually warm cathedral was so cold, it's nothing like you described to me Mello. The gothic archeticture is haunting, chilling even. The crucifix that hangs over the pulpit stares at me with stone eyes. Light silently filters in through the stained glass windows. It's quiet. I jump at the smallest sound, it's probably just a mouse taking shelter from the coldening weather. A breeze blows through from an unknown source, cutting through the thin sleeves of my striped shirt. I swear I hear a laugh, _his_ laugh. My heartbeat quickens, it's as if he's here, with me.

"Mello?"

_**"Matt? Where are you Matt?"**_

"I'm right here..." I whispered quietly. I walk softly through the pews, his rosary hanging from around my neck. I wsn't able to save you Mello from death. Your rosary, one of your prized possessions, reminds me of this fact.

Hal had saved it, the only part of Mello she'd been able to find. The rest of him was gone, cremated in a fiery grave. I fell to my knees in front of the altar sadness coursing through my chest. Tears stained the corners of my eyes. Like hot wax, they dripped down my cheeks. Teardrops splattered on the marble floor as I sobbed, mourning the loss of my best friend's life. Everything was colder, different without him here.

I missed his varying emotional swings, his laughs, smiles, shouts, his anger... Dammit God, I just miss him. I smiled slightly, weakly, if he'd known I'd taken God's name in vain he'd have his gun to my temple. I could feel it, the cold muzzle pressed against my skin. I could imagine his eyebrows dipped downward, his mouth at a furious slant.

"I'm sorry Mello... I'm sorry God..." I gently wiped the tears away.

_**"Dammit Matt! Put that fucking shit out! you're giving us both fucking lung cancer!"**_

I laughed, softly at first. I sat crosslegged now and looked at Jesus nailed to the cross. I'd never really paid attention... I believed in God, in Jesus, I'd just never been, I don't know, _passionate_ about it like Mello. I do remember Mello mentioning to me once that Jesus died on the cross to forgive our sins. I wondered about it. I stood up and stretched before I went to search the wooden pews. It didn't take too long, I found what I was looking for. I picked up the book, it seemed insignifigant, but I knew there was information that changed lives inside.

I sat, cracking open the book to page one. I began to read aloud, my voice echoing throughout the empty walls. I was amazed, the Bible, God making the world in seven days. Spectacular. Oh, wait, six, he rested on the seventh day. I heard the sound of pages being turned. I looked over and saw Mello, as a child, flipping through pages of textbooks surrounded with them. His face was scrunched in concentration.

"Mello... Maheal..."

"Hey Mells... you should go to bed... it's late."

"Later Matt." A younger version of me pulled up a chair and sat beside Mello.

"But Mello..."

"I have to study to beat Near Matt..."

"But Mello... if you're tired you'll make careless mistakes! Plus... Mr. Snookums is missing you." Mello was silent a moment, then he began to laugh.

"All right... all right... I'm coming Matt..." The visions disappeared, leaving ultimate silence. The silence, only broken by the sound of my breathing and eratic heartbeat. I touched the rosary, my fingers slid down the beads to the cross. Mello wore this _everywhere, everyday_, he _**never**_ took it off. I shut the Bible and looked at the cover.

Memories appeared in the flesh all around me, my life with Mello, so many images... His voice, his person surrounding me. Then with a blink they were all gone. "Maheal Keehl..." I smiled and made a promise to myself and him. "I'll learn more Mello, about everything, including Jesus and God. I'll remember you _always_." I yawned, exhausted and lay in the pews. Mello was there, as my eyelids dropped sleepily he was placing a blanket over me. I clutched the Bible close to my chest with a smile.

_**"Take care of yourself Mail Jeevas. Try to cut down on the smoking... you're gonna get lung cancer one of these days... and I'm watching over you buddy."**_ Just a whisper on the wind, but it was _exactly_ what I wanted to hear.


End file.
